Steve Dorian
'''Steve Dorian '''is a character in The Dagger of Amon Ra and the principle love interest of the main character. Background He is first encountered on the 12th Street Docks during Act 1: A Nose for News. He will be at work when Laura arrives and can be asked questions. However, he only knows about the people who arrived on the Andrea Doria: Pippin Carter and Archibald Carrington. He comments that Dr. Carter was very fussy and irate and that Dr. Carrington had the weirdest smelling and heaviest crate he'd ever lifted. He then loaded the crate into a taxi, where Dr. Carrington was whisked away by the Countess Lavinia Waldorf-Carlton. This will unlock the Countess's name in Laura's notebook if she doesn't already have it. If Laura asks him about the Leyendecker Museum, he will ask her about the fundraiser, and the cost to get in. Laura doesn't know since the press don't have to pay to get in. He thanks her, and gets back to work. He will also leave if Laura spends a few minutes at the docks, or hails a cab to leave. Steve will not be present on any more subsequent trips to the docks. Laura must encounter Steve in order to advance the chapter. Steve can be seen in the tail end of Act II: Suspects on Parade. He can be encountered speaking to Yvette Delacroix who offers him a tour of the Old Masters Gallery. Steve is very uncomfortable around Yvette and finds her too forward. After Laura finds the odd dagger in the Museum gift shop, she can find Steve near the front door of the Museum, where he pulls her aside and asks to talk to her alone. He tells her that he wanted to catch her and talk to her, as he finds her to be a charming young woman and he enjoys her company, even renting a tuxedo to come to the event, although he didn't have enough money for formal shoes and had to wear his work boots. He also talks a little about himself, that he's trying to be a painter. Laura agrees to go on a date with him following the event, and they share a kiss before Laura remarks she had to go back to cover the event. Steve stays in the Museum after the murder, and is given a private tour of the gallery by Yvette Delacriox. He is later pulled aside by Dr. Olympia Myklos who wanted to see the scars he obtained from working as a dockhand. After this, he runs into Laura again, who tells him of the murders. He in turns, tells her that some of the paintings in the gallery are forgeries. However, before more conversation can be had, Yvette emerges from her office. She asks Steve to join her, as she would like some company after Ernie's murder. Steve gives Yvette a backrub, and when Laura barges in, she gets very upset and leaves. Afterwards, there is a fight in Yvette's office, and Steve is nowhere to be found. However, in the European Antiquities armor exhibit, Laura can find one of Steve's boots in a small puddle of blood. While Laura is being chased by the murderer, she ends up finding Steve unconscious in a coal bin. She can revive him with some smelling salts, and he can get up, only to step on a nail on his uncovered foot and be in severe pain. To prevent this, Laura must give him his work boot back. After this, she can tell him about their situation and he offers to help her. He can move an Egyptian stele to find a secret passage, in which the pair escape their predicament and eventually catch the murderer. If Laura solves the murder correctly, Steve will gift her with a replica of the Dagger of Amon Ra, however, Laura mistakenly believes he had stolen it. However, when she learns the truth, she embraces him. They would later get married, and live a long life together.Gabriel Knight 1 Behind the scenes Trivia * Steve's work boot is a men's size 12EEE. * Steve is like by Archibald Carrington and considers him good at his job. Pippin Carter found him forgettable if not for the pun of his name. * If Laura is killed at any point after reaching the furnace room where Steve's unconscious body is found (except for opening the furnace), Steve will also be killed. * Steve serves as a red herring for Yvette's murder, as there are red hairs at the crime scene and clutched in her hand when Laura finds her corpse. Not to mention that Steve was the last person she was with. However, her murderer is actually Ryan Hanahran O'Reily, and Steve was attacked the same time that Yvette was. References Category:Characters (LB2) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Men Category:Adults Category:Boyfriend